


Cooking

by Judayre



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space 9
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking is different things to different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

“Why are we doing this?”

Dax spread out the ingredients and supplies. "Because cooking is relaxing.“

"Relaxing?” Kira demanded, brows rising. "Relaxing? Relaxing is dialing something on the replicators and knowing you have as long as you want to eat it. Relaxing is knowing that the replicators put all of the nutritional essentials into everything they make so no one is going to get gout or scurvy! Relaxing is knowing that the replicators have a huge supply of raw material that they can make anything out of so no one has to go to bed hungry! Putting something in a pot and hoping there’s enough water to make it feed everyone is not relaxing!“

Dax stared. "Major,” she said, hoping that the right words were filtering up from the symbiont. "Bajorans aren’t slaves anymore. Let’s explore your freedom.“


End file.
